


I Only Wanted A Little (Love Affair)

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Closeted Character, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Gay Bar, Gen, Queer Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Neither of them would think to know what a gay bar is, of course. They're both far too well brought up for that.
Relationships: Edith Crawley & Mary Crawley, Edith Crawley/Original Female Character(s), Mary Crawley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	I Only Wanted A Little (Love Affair)

**Author's Note:**

> Downton Abbey,Mary and Edith, unexpected

London is a big city, big enough to get lost in, to split apart and hide away all the unmentionable whispers of careless childhood thought - and find others who have the experienced that same mode of thought and are amenable to seeing such thoughts expressed, however messy and fumbling and terrifying that expression may be.

It is _not_ a place to encounter anyone you knew - even if part of the goal was to get people to know you - especially not relations. Heaven help them both if Grandmama had come across them on such a jaunt - but when their eyes meet from opposite sides of the room, hand cupping glass and another hand, tie tangled through fingers, hat askew, the two of them have shared purpose, for once, and though they do not speak of it (that night) a pack of secrecy is made in the tilt of a chin and careful - reckless - display of vulnerability.


End file.
